


Liberation

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Little Regris, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Krolia finds a little kit while on a Marmoran mission. She saves him and brings him back to headquarters.





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Krolia has a habit of rescuing hybrids and bringing them to headquarters. This is the first story in the series.

Story One - Liberation

Krolia slunk in the shadows. She didn't care for infiltration. Her specialty was undercover work, but Kolivan preferred his operatives be at least proficient in different aspects of espionage, so there she was sneaking onto a Galran command ship. At least, she wasn't alone. Her partner, Taulol, was the one who was in charge of hacking into the files; she was the one in charge of taking out any sentries and drones.

She had taken out several sentries and had confiscated a couple of their blasters to have in addition to her blade. She hoped this wouldn't take much longer. Suddenly, a sound caught her attention. It wasn't a sound she had heard on a ship before. She quickly and quietly stole into the room the sound was emanating from.

She was thankful for her mask and her training. They were the only things that stopped her from being horrified outwardly. Inwardly was another matter entirely. She couldn't believe anyone would be so cruel to such a young kit. He was strapped to a table and seemed to have been for a while.

He was young, just five deca-phoebes old. The torture he underwent was terrible. One of his ear tips was ripped, and there were slash marks on the right side of his face that barely missed his eye. He was adorable under all the torture he had endured. He had fluffy blue fur and a long thin tail that reminded her of Antok's tail.

The young kit noticed her entrance and visibly cowered as much as he could because of the straps. She resheathed her blade and deactivated her mask. She purred to the kit as she approached. It put him a little more at ease. She undid the straps and held her arms open, allowing the kit the option to come with her. He hesitated for a tick before he jumped into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him, his tail hanging down limply for now. She was sure that his tail would move as soon as he was sure of his safety.

"You're safe now, little kit. You are going to stay with me."

"Wh-wh-who are-are y-y-you?"

"I am Krolia from The Blade of Marmora. What should I call you, my kit?"

"Regris."

Krolia nuzzled Regris's head gently. "Let's get you out of here, Regris."

"Okay, Krolia."

"You can call me Krolia or Mama, if you'd like."

Regris snuggled into her arms, and she reactivated her mask, shifting him to one arm to hold a blaster in her other hand. She swiftly made her way to the ship she and her partner had arrived in. She huddled in the aft section of the ship with her blade in its short sword form out in a downward angle to protect her kit from anyone who might wish him harm and removed her mask.

There were footsteps approaching the ship. She tightened her hold on the hilt of her blade and her hold on Regris. Fortunately, it was just her partner. Taulol looked at Krolia's position and could just barely see the little kit. She closed the aft door of the ship and removed her mask. She knelt down and said, "Hello, little kit. Are you okay?"

"Hi. No, but Mama saved me." His little tail started twitching against the floor.

"Mama?" Taulol raised her eyes to meet Krolia's.

"I've claimed him as mine."

Taulol nodded. "The mission is complete. Let's head back."

As Taulol piloted the ship, Krolia carried her kit to a nearby seat and sat down with him in her arms. Krolia petted Regris's headfur as she thought about what the reception was going to be like for her and her kit.

%%%

"Krolia, didn't Kolivan tell you "no strays"?" Antok stared at the young tailed Galra in the Blade's arms.

"I couldn't just leave him! He was to be tortured, just for being a hybrid!" There were tears in Krolia's purple irised eyes.

Antok sighed. He and Kolivan had had several talks to and about Krolia's weakness for other hybrids. Being one herself gave her empathy towards other half-Galra. Speaking of half-Galra, Antok looked at the little kit snuggled in Krolia's arms. He had a tail, which was lazily swishing back and forth in the air. He couldn't see much of the kit due to him being turned into Krolia's chest. "May I see him?"

Krolia cautiously placed the kit in Antok's arms. The kit immediately turned his face towards the newcomer. Antok was glad for his mask as it hid his shock and dismay at the disfigurement the kit had already experienced. There were slash marks across the right side of his face, barely missing his eye. One of his ear tips was ripped. It looked pretty fresh. It must have recently happened. "What's your name, little kit?"

"Regris, sir," the kit whispered fearfully.

"Well, Regris. You don't have to be afraid anymore. You are at the headquarters for the Blade of Marmora, and we will protect you."

"Can I stay with Mama?"

Antok looked at Krolia when Regris asked this. She pointed at herself and mouthed 'me.' Antok gave a minute nod and addressed Regris. "Of course, kit. I hope we could get to know each other as well. For now, you and your mother should go see our leader. I will take you to him."

Antok placed the kit back in Krolia's arms gently. Krolia breathed a sigh of relief. If she had Antok's support, surely he would be able to help convince Kolivan.

%%%

"A kit?"

"Yes. He was being tortured for being a hybrid." Krolia knew better than to display her anger to Kolivan. It was one of the quickest ways for their conversation to escalate into an argument, where nothing would be resolved.

"Kits do not belong on my base."

Krolia held her head up high. "I won't abandon him."

"Kolivan, what harm can one little kit cause? I would be willing to help care for this kit, if I'm allowed," Antok said.

"You too, Antok?" Kolivan sighed and looked at Regris. "May I see the kit?"

Krolia cautiously put her kit in her leader's lap. "His name is Regris."

Kolivan looked the kit over, and, even though he was inwardly dismayed about the kit's injuries, he didn't show it. "You may keep the kit, but please have Ulaz check him out first."

Krolia's eyes lit up, and she picked Regris back up. She nuzzled him as she carried him to the med bay. She lifted her head and scanned the med bay, looking for the pale Galra. Spotting him, she called out, "Ulaz!"

She set Regris on a examination bed but remained close as Ulaz drew close. "Who do we have here, Krolia?"

"This is my son, Regris. Regris, this is Doctor Ulaz. He's one of our pack members."

"Son?"

"Yes. I rescued him today. He needs checked up, because he was tortured."

Ulaz suppressed the urge to whine at the thought of a kit being tortured. He grabbed some supplies and brought them back to the bed. "Well, let's see if there's something I can do."

Ulaz took note of his vitals and range of movement before he took a blood sample. Krolia stood next to her kit and kept a gentle hand on his back to reassure him that she was still there. Ulaz then examined his torn ear and the scratches on his face. He looked dismayed at the ear, because there was nothing he could do to help with it. "There's nothing I can do to repair his ear, but I can apply some ointment to the scratches to ensure they don't get infected and to reduce their appearance, but they will end up scarring his face. I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do."

Krolia blinked back tears. Tears weren't going to change things and might make Regris cry too, which would prevent Ulaz from putting the ointment on the scratches. Ulaz gently applied the ointment on each of the scratches. "You can take him to the familial nest, but Thace is in there. He came back from his mission injured, so I had to confine him to the nest."

It was standard procedure for medical personnel to send treated Blades to their familial nests to recover if the injured didn't need to spend time in a cryopod or need to stay for overnight observation. Krolia scooped up her kit and nodded to the doctor. "Thank you, Ulaz. Tell Ulaz thank you and bye, kit."

"Thank you, 'Laz! Bye!"

Ulaz smiled as Krolia carried her kit out of the med bay. She headed towards the familial nest. She gently shifted Regris to one arm, so she could open the door. She stepped into the room and addressed the Blade inside. "Hi, Thace."

Thace looked up when he heard his surrogate sister come in. "Hello, Krolia. Who's the kit?"

Krolia entered the nest and released her hold on her kit, who explored the large nest. Krolia sat next to Thace and groomed him, answering in between licks. "This is my son, Regris. I rescued him from a Galra command ship where he was being tortured."

Thace whined at the news. Kits were considered precious to all Galra, so the fact that a kit was being tortured was unfathomable. Thace watched as the kit explored the nest, touching the different textures of the many different pillows and blankets. When he was finished exploring, Regris curled up against Krolia, who switched from grooming Thace to grooming Regris. The little kit purred at the affection, his tail lightly tapping the nearby pillow as he drifted off to sleep, now that he was finally safe like he always dreamed of being.

Fin


End file.
